An Uncontrollable Desire
by Greath
Summary: "He watched him, his emerald-green eyes staring at the boy while he slept peacefully in his bed. Toothless couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted him. No. He needed him." Toothcup Dragon! Toothless/Hiccup. 1shot


**Here is a quick 1shot I thought of last night. Hope you guys like it. ****:) Don't forget to check out my other Toothcup stories. **

* * *

He watched him, his emerald-green eyes staring at the boy while he slept peacefully in his bed. Toothless couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted him. No. He needed him. He needed to hear his human beg his name, to cry out in pleasure, and to be overwhelmed with lust. The dragon was protective of Hiccup maybe over protective. No matter where the Viking went Toothless was no more than 5 feet (1.5 meters) behind him. If Hiccup was working in the forge Toothless would guard the entrance. The Night Fury was so concerned about the human's safety he even tried to follow him into the bathroom. After several complaints from Hiccup the dragon waited outside the bathroom, guarding the door. "Maybe I am overprotective?" Toothless thought, but why shouldn't he be? He wants to make sure his mate doesn't get injured or do something that would cause his father to get angry.

As the young drake watched the red-head he kept debating whether he should do it or not. Unfortunately his desires got the best of him. He got up from his flat stone bed and made his way to the other side of the room where Hiccup was. The boy lay motionless in his bed. His breathing was quiet and steady. Toothless placed his ear against Hiccup's naked chest. The sound of his heart beat was the same as someone slowly beating a drum.

The dragon then licked the boy's chest. His moist tongue pressing against the warm skin made the dragon ecstatic. He kept licking, going in different directions, up, down, left, right. He moved down to his stomach, still keeping his tongue on the skin. Once there he did the same motions as before. Toothless was enjoying himself a little too much because he didn't notice that Hiccup was now fully awake.

"Having fun?" He asked. Toothless stopped licking looked at the boy and nod. "I'm glad. . . Continue. He said, pointing to his stomach. The dragon didn't hesitate. Now knowing his lover was awake his stared licking faster and went in a single motion from his stomach to his chest. "Keep going" Hiccup moaned "don't stop". Toothless did what Hiccup asked and kept licking. The boy's chest and stomach were now covered in saliva. Then the licking stopped. Toothless moved away from the boy and laid on the floor, on his back.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoy-" Hiccup stopped and saw his dragon lying on the floor with his penis fully erected. "Oh I see. Guess we should do something about this?" Toothless purred in reply. The Night Fury then got on all fours and looked at the teen. "What do you want to do?" Toothless then grabbed the blanket that was covering Hiccup and tossed it in an unknown direction across the room. Using his back paws Toothless stood up and leaned over Hiccup, with half of his penis rubbing against the side of the bed.

"I think I know what you want." said Hiccup, he moved to the side of the bed where Toothless was and lifted the dragon's penis so the head was resting on his stomach and wiggled in-between his legs. "Is this what you want?" He asked. The dragon nodded and started to move his penis up and down on the boy's chest. Because it was already drenched with spit it moved effortlessly against the teen's skin. It wasn't long before pre-cum started to drip onto the human's skin.

Toothless' thrusts now went in a faster motion. His sweat was adding more lubrication to his already soaked body. The boy's scent also shot up Toothless' nose. When this happened the dragon lost it. Without warning he shoved his dragonhood into the teen's ass. The 1 foot long (30 cm) penis entered the human's butt with little to no friction. The whole penis from base to head was inside. "Oh Gods, Toothless," Hiccup screamed at the top of his lung. Without a doubt he woke up his father (and probably the entire village) but he could care less. Toothless' thrusting motion didn't slow down either. As he plowed his lover's rear he could hear him moaning and panting. "Faster! Go faster!" he begged. But Toothless was close to his climax. He gave a few more powerful thrusts before he pulled out and with a roar spilt his seed all over Hiccup's body.

When he looked at him then only thing he saw was Hiccup's head. A giant puddle of white cum cover most of his body. "For the love of Thor! When was the last time you came buddy?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just gave his toothless smile. "Well I definitely need to clean up." He got up and walked toward the bathroom, with splotches of dragon seed behind him. "I'm also going to need a new bed thanks to you." As Hiccup was entering the bathroom a booming voice was heard down the hall. "HICCUP!" He quickly shut and locked the door.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope it didn't feel rushed. I just had to get the thought out of my head. . If you leave a review you get this cookie (::) and because I'm feeling generous I'll also give you guys this (evil) bunny! **

**(\/)**  
**(o.o)**  
**(vv) HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**~Greath**


End file.
